Once in a Lifetime
by QueenBea
Summary: Sequel to Life Lessons/ Lessons Learned
1. Default Chapter

****

The characters of BtVS and Angel do not belong to me. Sigh. I'll get over it…in time…

Once in a Lifetime: Prologue

Okay, I'll admit it. If you told me five years ago, that I would wind up sharing conversation and TV movies with Spike, I would have staked you. But I've learned some lessons throughout my almost twenty-five years. I understand that life is unfair. More so than I ever expected. I understand that you can want something with all your heart and soul, and never obtain it. I understand that you can find perfect happiness and not be strong or smart enough to keep it. 

I understand this and so much more because I had everything. I just didn't know how to keep it. I guess that's why I find my time with Spike so dear to me. It's like a second chance. I know Spike loves me. He knows that I love him too, just not in the same way. He accepts what I have to offer graciously. I guess that's why it's more comforting to me than Riley's love was. But I'm not naïve enough to think that I'll ever be IN love with someone again. That sort of thing just happens once in a lifetime.

Before Giles died, I would have been okay with that. I could have left my friends and family and lived in solitude. It would have only been hard for a short time. I'm a Slayer. A Slayer's life expectancy is less than eighteen years. Or at least it's supposed to be. My lifetime without my Angel would have been short enough to endure. Giles letter changed that all. The letter Giles left me changed my entire viewpoint of a lifetime. Now I know how long that truly is. 


	2. Once in a Lifetime

****

These characters don't belong to me (as if that needed clarification).

A/N: Okay, my couples might be messed up, but for now, they're mine to do nasty things with. It just gives me a little more to work with. The usual ones can only last for so long…except B/A, X/C (there's just something about those two…)

Once in a Lifetime Part One: Love

Five Years After Life Lessons

Monday

"Please tell me that this is a joke! Xander, no bank is going to give you a loan looking like that. I don't care if we are on the Hellmouth!

Cordelia stood behind Xander, her fists on her hips. Xander looked up in surprise at his wife's reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"Wrong? It's an ugly shade of gray, it's rumpled in the back, the tie doesn't match at all…I bet you're wearing WHITE socks…do you honestly want me to continue?"

"Cordy, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get the loan, okay? There isn't anything for you to be worried about. But, if you really think I should change my suit, I will."

Cordelia's anger faded into concern. She sat down on the bed in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't mean to be all bitchy, I'm just worried. We need that loan Xander. Harris Constructions is going to be the best thing for us. But it's only a dream if we don't get the loan…"

"Hey, have I ever let my Queen down?" Cordelia shook her head "Alright, so stop worrying. Besides, look at you. I could wear a potato sack and I don't think anyone would notice."

Cordelia had become more beautiful in those five years when she came back to Sunnydale with Xander. She had matured, and not only that, but every time she looked at Xander, her face would grow more beautiful, the love apparent to anyone who was looking. As far as Xander was concerned, she was still the prettiest woman in Sunnydale. 

Cordelia stood, and straightened Xander's tie. She looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I believe in you Xander Harris." Xander took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "I love you." And with that, the two started on their way to the bank, on their way to their dream.

"Will?" Faith laid her messenger bag on the kitchen table. "Hey, Will…you home?" Receiving no answer, Faith went about spreading her files on the table. Faith had gone to work for a division of the Juvenile Court and Human Services department. She hadn't meant to get so involved, but the kids that she was trying to help reminded her of the person she used to be. All of them had chosen a wrong path at one time. None of them had friends (well, nice friends) or family to turn to. She had been lucky enough to be sent to the Hellmouth. This is where she met her friends and family for the first time. 

One kid in particular had caught her attention. Her name was Hope, oddly enough. She had blond hair that she kept dirty and short. Her clothes always reeked of a mixture between stale cigarettes, spilt beer, and vomit.

Faith had been there. She knew exactly what caused that smelly combination. The thing that really caught Faith's attention, though, was the needle marks all over the girl's arms. Faith had been there too. Still reading over Hope's file, Faith went to the refrigerator and got out a beer. She took it and the file back to the sofa. 

Faith's hearing picked up on someone outside the door, fumbling to get in. She sat her beer down on the key stand next to the door. Then, going into Slayer mode, Faith quickly opened the door. Willow jumped and dropped her purse and the bags of groceries that she had been trying to balance while searching for her keys.

"Oh shit, Will!" Faith exclaimed as she scooped the ground for the bags and the grocery items rolling about on the floor. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I didn't know you'd be home! Willow said, picking her purse off the floor, as well as the contents that had spilled out it. After picking up all the items outside their apartment, the two girls made their way inside, thought not far. Just inside, exhausted from groping the ground, the girls slid down the wall. 

"Rough day, kid?" Faith joked

In answer, Willow grabbed the beer off the key stand and finished it one gulp.

"That would be a yes." Faith raised herself up and extended her hand to Willow.

"Go. Sit down, take a load off." Faith said, pushing Willow towards the living room.

"Thank you." Willow said "No problem" replied Faith "No, I mean for being kind enough to make dinner, too."

Faith looked sternly down at Willow's impish grin. "Okay, okay. But you're on dish duty." Willow's face went straight to sour. "I hate doing dishes" she grumbled.

Faith just smiled. Faith had never known such love and devotion until she met Willow. Everyday, Faith would thank God for giving her Willow. She had been a big part of the new-Faith renewal process. Faith shook her head as she thought about all the gang had gone through to help her gain and maintain a 'healthy mentality'. It had taken everyone a while to get used to the idea of Faith being around permanently, but no one saw it like that now. Faith was just like everyone else. She belonged to the group as much as Willow did. For that, Faith couldn't be thankful enough.

"What's up with Hope…again" Willow said loudly enough to be heard in the kitchen

Faith came out, wiping her hands on a towel. "Same old" she said with a sigh. "I can't get through to her. It doesn't matter what I do. She just pushes me away further and further. It's like the more she knows I can help her, the farther she gets from me. I'm running out of options."

"She'll come around, they always do" Then Willow's eyes lit up. "That's why the state is giving you a shiny plaque on Saturday!"

"Oh God, don't remind me! I hate those award ceremonies."

"Liar"

"Okay, I don't hate all of them, but they're calling me Sunnydale's Saint Jude. A: I'm NOT a Saint, and B: I don't like the fact that they're calling the kids I try to help lost causes."

"It's not just for lost causes, Faith. It's also for desperate cases, hopeless situations and FORGOTTEN causes. I think that sums the kids up pretty well. What you do is a good thing. People realize this, and all they want to say is, "Good Job…" Then under her breath she mumbled "Saint Faith".

"I heard that"

"Thursday is going to be so much fun! Everyone is going to be there. Angel, Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Oz and even Gunn is coming in from LA!"

"Is there anyone you didn't tell about this? It isn't that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is, Faith! It's a very big deal. We are all so proud of you. You of all people know how far you've come; it's a huge accomplishment. You're giving something back. Nobody goes through life being perfect. And after a while, most people stop trying. You're Faith. You've killed people and it made you stronger…I should have probably quit before I said that, huh?"

"Yeah, but you're cute when you're flustered."

"But I mean what I said. I'm so proud of you." She took Faith's hand in hers, studying the matching bands on their fingers.

"Why is it you always make me out to be better than I really am?"

Willow cupped Faith's head and looked her straight in the eyes. "I just call 'em as I see them".

"You make me want to be the person you think I am. I love you, Will." Faith took just one more minute of Willow's comfort, and then they went back to their respective duties of relaxing and cooking.

"This is perfect. This is the way it always should have been." Angel and Buffy stood in the garden of their new home. "Can you believe that we finally made it here, Buffy?" 

Buffy looked up at the love of her life. The sun was shining off her hair, making it look like a halo that Angel was certain she deserved. "I wouldn't change a thing though. Not now, knowing we end up just like this." With lightening speed, Buffy was in Angel's arms.

"Uh…Angel…can't…breathe…" She finally got out. "Buffy, are you okay? I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

"No, no. Little Liam is just as strong as his daddy." Angel covered Buffy's swollen belly with his hands. "He sure is a kicker, isn't he?" 

Buffy placed her hands on top of Angel's. "He's ours. He's perfect."

"I love you so much"

"I love you, Angel"

Angel rolled over in his sleep. His world was perfect right now. But deep in his subconscious, he knew that this dream was better that the one where he and Buffy went to Paris for their honeymoon. However, it tied with the one where they got married. With a sleepy smile on his face, he enjoyed the time with his "wife".

Buffy was also asleep; the latest news of vampire nests had sent them to Rome. It was would be dawn in another four hours. In the morning, she and Spike would start to ready themselves for tomorrow night. All of her newspaper clippings were still strewn across the floor of there hotel room. 'Sunnydale Journal' was a recurring theme among them. A special courier brought by a week's worth of news every Sunday. No matter what country she and Spike would hunt, the papers were there every week. 

Buffy murmured something in her sleep. Spike, who always crawled into bed with her after she fell asleep, looked down and smiled. She always had that contented smile on her face when she slept, as if all her problems were distant memories. He leaned over to move a piece of hair out of her face when he heard her say, "I love you, Angel". With a sigh, he rolled back over, but he was still unable to sleep. He knew the Slayer still had feelings for Angel, but it still hurt. He gathered Buffy up in his arms, because she always instinctively snuggled closer. As always, he would take what she offered. He knew that, in time, she would realize they were perfect together. That thought finally allowed him the peace of mind to finally drift off to sleep.

"Come on, Oz! Just this once…I promise to shock you if anything goes wrong. Cross my heart!" Anya stood in the middle of the Magic Box, pleading to Oz.

"Anya, I don't want to. You're really…perverse, you know that?"

"I am not, I just always wanted one for a pet, so I was thinking, 'Hey, Anya, Oz can be your pet!' Now, please be my pet."

"You want me to be your pet? Let me reiterate: perverse."

"Oh, come on. You have it under control. And if anything goes wrong, then you can just tuck it away again. It's easy as pie. Oh, even as easy as that ready-to-bake pie that you can buy at the grocery store. I had one once, it was really good. Um, only, I feel the need to warn you that it isn't that easy to bake. For me at least. I don't know why…I always read the directions, but it just doesn't work out. I'm not good at pies, let's use something else. Oh…what am I good at?" Anya pondered to herself

"Talking" Oz mumbled under his breath. 

"Oh! I know! Sex! It's as easy as sex! Okay, wolf-out."

Oz gave the ex-demon a look. "No." 

"Daniel Osborne, you wolf-out right now, or I'm never going to talk to you again…today!"

He started to make his way to the door. Oz didn't know why he always went to the Magic Box. Anya was so…weird. Oz mentally shrugged his shoulders. He did like her conversation, though. She had the oddest way of looking at things. It was refreshing. Oz shook his head and smiled. "Pet" he said aloud, and was still laughing on the inside as he made his way back to his apartment. 

Saturday

It is a beautiful afternoon, and there is a stage set up in front of a crowd of about seventy people. The entire gang (sans Buffy and Spike) is siting on the front row. The new Mayor is standing at a podium, concluding his speech…

"And it is for those reasons, that the citizens of Sunnydale would like to present Faith Rosenberg with the Sunnydale Saint Jude Award, for her outstanding contributions to the troubled teens of our community." The crowd applauds as Faith walks up to the stage. She accepts the award and kisses the Mayor on the cheek. Flashes go off and the front row is cheering loudly.

"First of all, this award is truly unnecessary. My reward comes from the children, who rise above and take their life back. But I do appreciate the kindness. My reasons for helping, however, are selfish. I came from a background not too different from the kids I try to help. I'm only doing what the people, my friends sitting right there in the front row, did for me. Without them, I don't think that I would be here today. So I accept this award on their behalf. Thank you."

The crowd applauds again, and the gang stands up and surround Faith, all giving her congratulations, hugs and kisses.

The Mayor once again takes the floor. "There will be a post-award ceremony at the Magic Box, everyone is invited" Almost as an after thought "Except those who can't enter without the previously mentioned invitation." Pleased with himself, the Mayor begins to shake hands with different attendees. 

Magic Box

The store is crowded with people, talking, drinking, and laughing. People are milling around, some taking turns congratulating Faith. 

"Well, Faith. I have to say I'm impressed. Not surprised, but impressed."

Faith turned around to see Angel standing there. "Who'd of thought, huh? Seems like only yesterday I was ruining peoples lives."

"Seem like only yesterday you turned yourself into the police." He replied.

"Thanks, Angel. I know I've said it a thousand times, but, thank you."

"What are friends for…" Then he moved on and talked to Cordelia

Willow came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Faith's waist. "Are you ready?"

She turned to face Willow. "Yeah, let's go home."

Faith and Willow's Apartment

"Hold on just a second," Willow said, still not turning on the lights "I have a surprise for you."

"Come on, Will. I don't need anything else."

There was a lot of noise. Mainly metal on metal. "Hold on a sec more!" Willow said, her voice strained. "There. Flip on the switch.

Faith turned the light on, and her jaw nearly smacked the floor. In front of her, Willow had laid out an assortment of evil looking weapons. 

"Will! Where did you get these?!" She was touching everything, the metal reflected the light beautifully, and without touching the blades, she knew that each one would just about cut through concrete. 

"I found them on e-bay! Aren't they great! You're other weapons were looking a little rusty, and I thought these would be enough to scare the shit out of any demon that came your way."

"God, they're great!" Faith picked up one of the weapons and started swing it at an invisible target. It was then that she noticed the tiny box on the key stand. "Is that from you, too?"

"What?" Willow said. Then she saw the box. "Uh, no. That's not from me."

"Faith picked up the card and the box. She opened the card first. 'Congratulations' was the only word written. She opened the box, and inside, there was a tiny little silver chain. There was a small silver charm on the end. The charm had a picture of a man holding a book open. Inscribed under the man, were the word 'St. Jude Thaddeus'. "Who sent this?"

"I don't know" Willow said, thoroughly confused "It wasn't here when we left."

Faith considered the necklace again. Then she shrugged and put it on.

Buffy and Spike sat waiting for their plane to board. "The ceremony was today." Buffy had been unusually quiet the whole day. Spike knew what was bothering her. He had seen the newspaper article from Sunnydale, about Faith's award, but he was waiting for her to bring it up. "Do you want to send her a gift. Flowers or something?" 

He was interrupted by the flight attendants voice. Buffy didn't understand till she heard in English…"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final boarding call for flight 1202 from Rome to Prague. Passengers are requested to board immediately. Thank you."

Buffy stood and slung her carry on over her shoulder. "I already did" With that, she walked ahead to the gate. 

End part one


	3. Once in a Lifetime

****

The characters of BtVS and Angel do not belong to me…

A/N: I really didn't want to write this again, but it might clear some things up: Right now, I can do whatever I want with the characters. Complain too much, and I'll kill everybody off… J

"Hey Boss! You got a call!" One of the young workmen at Harris Construction yelled across the present work site. Xander finished looking at the plans with his foreman, and made his way to his office.

"This is Harris…Oh, hey Bill. How are things in LA?….Really?… I'd love to, but let me check with Cordy. Things are really busy right now, but I can probably get started around June…Great. I'll have the contracts drawn up and will start construction around the 15th or 16th….Okay, thanks Bill. Tell Mary that Cordy and I send our best…Bye."

Xander sat back in his chair. It had been three years since Harris Construction got its first job, and he had jobs back to back since then. He had a couple of other sites all across California, but he and Cordy wanted to stay in Sunnydale.

"Okay" Cordy came in with a bunch of files. "We are ahead of schedule for the Amphitheater in Fresno. Gary wants a raise, and considering he's lasted on the Hellmouth for so long, I don't think it's bad idea. Morry needs to be replaced. He hasn't had a job finished on time or under budget in a year. I was thinking of transferring Chris out there. He always talks about how much he likes Sacramento, and Walt thinks we should put a Harris in San Francisco."

"No to Gary's raise, Morry's wife is pregnant, and Chris is the only capable manager I have in Orange County, we already have offices in Fresno and Sacramento, but I'll think about putting one in Bakersfield and Bill Rysome called just now, he wants to build another museum."

"I'll give Gary a raise, I'll find Morry another job before I fire him, send Christine a baby gift, and Chris will go to Sacramento. We'll pull Joe from the Fresno job and but him Orange County, I'll have Walt take a week and look for a good site on Bakersfield and I'll draw up the papers for the museum. Are we thinking around mid-July?" 

"The 15th or 16th." He said. She gave him one of those million dollar smiles and headed out of his office.

Cordelia had a knack for running things. All the employees knew and respected her. She was the reason he had branched out to other cities, there by increasing business and money. She never really asked for permission to do anything, but always let him know ahead of time. In a million years, he would have never pictured Cordelia as a businesswoman, but she had never made a wrong move for the company. 

"Oh, one more thing" Cordelia popped her head back in the office "I have a lunch date at 12:30 with a prospective client. Some foreign guy. Also I'm pregnant. I'm going to head out early so I can pick a couple of things up for dinner tonight. I should be back around two o'clock." She left again.

"Okay, honey" Xander went to mark on his calendar that she would be out for lunch, when the pregnant thing hit him. He shot out of his chair and ran to stand in front of Cordelia who was making her way across the work site. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me!? When'd you find out? How far along are you? What are you doing on a construction site?!"

Cordelia took a long breath, then said "Yes, I just did, this morning, two months and I work here." She smiled at him again and moved to step around him. Xander took and moment to place her responses with his questions. Finally getting it, he nodded his head and ran to stand in front of her again.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life, but I can't believe you're being so blasé about this, and you are not to walk through the site anymore. You can work out of your office at home. And don't work too hard there either. You just let me take care of everything, okay?"

"I'm not being blasé, I just knew that once I told you I wouldn't be aloud to lift a finger for seven months. Sorry, but sitting around the house really isn't my idea of a good time. You practically bored me to death when that slab of concrete broke my toe. So I'm prepared this time to tell you that I will continue as I have been doing, until I can't see my feet, at which time I'll work at home. Am I clear on this? Good." She said without waiting for his reply.

Xander stood dumfounded, watching her retreating back. Then he remembered something else. "You can't go on patrols with us anymore!" She just waved a hand his way and continued on her way. "A baby…a dad?…I've got to call Willow and Bu…Faith" He mentally kicked himself. 'You have to stop doing that Xander,' he told himself, 'it's been eight years, four months, and sixteen days'. Yeah, but who's counting? Besides me anyway...

"I can't believe it…" Angel sat with Faith on the pier. After Xander got off the phone, she tried to call Angel to see if he had heard the news. He had. When he didn't answer at home, she knew she would find him on the pier. He always went out there to sit in the sun, watch the sun set, or brood in the darkness. 

"I know. Cordelia's going to be responsible for a baby. It's probably going to grow up and have some of her traits. Do you think it's too early to start talking tact to her belly?"

Angel smiled. "God, she and Xander are going to be parents."

"Yep." They just sat in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. They usually sat in silence with one another. The sun slowly faded behind the sea and left them in darkness. "Penny for your thoughts…" She said, without looking at him.

"Eight years, four months, and sixteen days. Where do you think she is? I can't help but wonder if she's married. Or if she has children. Do you think she's happy?"

"I don't know. But she's not here, and after eight years, she hasn't said a word to any of us." Faith was playing with her St. Jude necklace, as it was her habit now.

"Are you sure?" He said and nodded at the necklace. Faith dropped the charm from her fingers. After a moment, she began to play with it again. 

"It's just easier to think that way. Every birthday, anniversary, or any special event, somebody gets something. It's like she's here. Watching us all. It creeps me out."

"I like it." He said softly. Faith looked at his profile for a minute, and then she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. At nine, Faith got up to go. 

"Are you going to go see Hope?"

"Yeah, she gets out of class, and I wanted to see how she's doing."

"She's a good girl, Faith. I'm glad she has you as a friend."

"Thanks Angel" And then she was gone. It was after midnight when Angel finally returned home.

Seven months later

Hamburg, Germany

Spike walked into the room and called out for Buffy. Getting no answer, he looked for the note that she always left when she wasn't home.

'Spike, I couldn't get any information from the Tar-…oh, I don't know how to spell it, but those ugly green demons from yesterday. I'm going to have a drink around the corner. Come on over if you get this note.' –Buffy

Spike put down the note, and went into the bedroom to change. One of the Sunnydale articles stood out from the rest. It was held in the mirror between the glass and wood…

Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Harris announce the birth of their daughter Angela Anne Harris…

Spike sighed. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Buffy goes to a pub the same day that Xander and Cordy have a baby. 'This can't be good' he thought to himself.

At the pub:

It didn't take Buffy long to learn how to order a beer. In fact, after nine of them, she was getting pretty good at it. She now leaned far over the bar and ordered another one. The bartender placed two in front of her. "Wow…that's really nice of you!"

A hand came from behind her and picked up one of the glasses. She turned around, making herself a little dizzy and addressed her companion. "Spike! That's my beer, put it down or I'll stake you!" Her voice was more than a little slurred.

"Come on luv, tell Spike all about it…" He put an arm around her shoulders, attempting to pull her near. "No!" Buffy said angrily and pulled out of his arms. "I don't want to talk about Xander and Cordelia and the fact that they just had a baby, and I wasn't there for them, and they even named her after me." She was crying now, and a short sob escaped her throat. She turned around and ran out of the bar. After a moment, he chugged his beer, put some money on the bar, and followed her. 

Buffy hadn't gotten very far, due to her serious inebriation. Finally, she just sat down on one of the curbs and began to cry harder. Spike stood behind her and looked at her shaking shoulders. It was so much like the time he found her on the front steps of her home. She was as vulnerable now as she was then. He sat beside her, and as soon as the tears subsided a bit, he began to talk. "You know, I was here in 1943. That was the year of the firestorm." Buffy looked questioningly at him, wondering where this little history lesson was going. "Entire place burned down to the ground. Dru thought it was one of the most beautiful things of the decade." He sighed. "In eleven days, the entire city was destroyed. Can't tell you how many people lost their lives or their loved ones during that time. But the people that lived built the entire town again."

"Spike…I'm a little drunk right now. Sort of back to my 'Fire bad, tree pretty' mind set."

Spike looked at her a little strangely, not understanding, "All I'm saying luv, is that Everything was destroyed here, but look at it now." 

Finally getting it, Buffy said quietly "But it's not the same."

"Well sure, but it's better than it was before. Believe me."

"I'm not there for any of it, Spike. I don't even know what's going on unless it's newsworthy. I want to be apart of it again. I've missed so much…I miss them so much that it hurts."

Spike draped an arm around her shoulder, she leaned in, and this time, he didn't try to keep her from crying. As far as he was concerned, she deserved to.

Watchers Council Head Quarters:

"Sir?" 

The man sitting behind an elaborate desk looks up from his files at the young man.

"Any word?" the president of the Council asked

"No sir."

"I have given you more than enough time to find her. I want her head on a plate!" The man angrily slammed his fist down on his desk. "There will be hell to pay if she isn't found soon!" 

"Sir, she is a Slayer. I must say I am surprised that she has lived for so long, but I am quite sure that her streak of luck will run out soon."

The man knew it was too late for that. By now, the Slayer would have figured out the truth. Not only that, but she would be around twenty-eight. At that age, it would be quite impossible for any demon in battle to get the best of her. "Where are you going to look next?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It seems we're always one step behind her. Her pattern is completely erratic. Our investigators have asked around the towns we know that she visited. Unfortunately, no one seems to know where she goes. She and her companion never stay in one place for very long."

"That's unacceptable. Unless she spins a globe and puts her finger down, I assure you that it is quite possible to find her. If you can't do it, I'm sure I can put another team in your place that can. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly sir." 

"What about the other one? Has our assassin found a way to get close to her?"

"Yes sir, but she's a little hesitant about taking the shot."

"Well, simplify things for the girl. Make her…less hesitant. I want those Slayers dead. Not next year, not next month. I want them dead now! Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." And with that, the young man left the office. 

"Okay Spike. We need to get going. Where to next?"

Spike pulled out the globe that he had bought many years ago, and spun it. Buffy closed her eyes and put her finger down to stop it. Opening her eyes, she looked down. "Ah, Kuala Lumpur…that sounds like a LOT of fun. Shall we?"

The duo made their way along the streets. They passed a couple of American men who were sitting at a side walk cafe. "Look at that ass. What I wouldn't give…" One of the men said as Buffy walked by.

"Come on Doug, look at her. She can't be a day over eighteen."

"Hey! Eighteen is still legal."

The two men laughed, and continued on their way. 


	4. Once in a Lifetime

****

The characters from BtVS and Angel do not belong to me. I am, however, holding them until the ransom is paid…

A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote the last chapter of this series, hope you all still remember where it left off…

Doha, Qatar 

One year later

"Spike, I'm thinking next time we spin the globe, I should use my thumb rather than my nail. Saudi Arabia, yeah, everyone's heard of that, but Qatar?"

"At least they speak English."

"Why can't I ever land on Jamaica, or Hawaii, or…California?" Spike just shrugged his shoulders.

"This place has got a population of two. We're wasting our time searching for vampire nests." Spike was about to tell Buffy for the fifteenth time to shut up when he heard a noise off to his right. He motioned for her to be quiet.

Buffy had heard it a second before he did, and was already in Slayer mode. Two dead Muslim vampires walked right in front of them. They were saying something in Arabic, and Buffy was about to charge them, but Spike held her back. 

After the two vamps passed, Buffy turned on Spike. "What the hell were you doing? We're not here to let them go. We come, we see, we slay, we globe trot. We do NOT let them go!"

"We do when they are going to show us to their nest." He said with a cocky grin.

Buffy looked at him, wearily "And how do you know that they are going to lead us to their nest?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Come on, Slayer, weren't you listening to a thing they were saying?" he said, knowing full well she couldn't understand.

"Spike, I don't know Arabian!"

"It's Arabic, and that's my point. We're on an adventure here, Slayer. The least you could do is show some interest in our surroundings. Learn the language, the culture. There's no reason you can't mix business with pleasure."

"Haven't you already tried that line on me…oh, yeah, but that's when you were trying to get in my pants, so I guess that doesn't count."

"What the hell is your problem. You've been a complete ass for weeks now!" Spike was so fed up with the way that Buffy had been treating him. She was always complaining, she was always bitchy, and she was always calling him out on his feelings for her. 

"What's so hard to understand! I told you a year ago that I wanted to go home! But we're still traipsing around this God-forsaken world. Cordy has already had the baby. Everyone would have thrown her a baby shower, and had been there when she went into labor, and stood around at the window when the nurse brought the baby around. And then Xander would have passed out cigars, or maybe did the Snoopy dance…and it all happened, while I was GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH YOU! 

Spike looked as if she had smacked him. He was taken aback by the anger and raw pain he heard in her voice. He also couldn't get over the last thing she said. Could she mean that she was miserable being with him? He knew that she still missed Angel. He couldn't forget. Every morning they would go to bed and he'd have to listen to her talk to Angel in her sleep. He didn't understand, though. He couldn't. He'd been so shamelessly happy the past ten years. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his eternity than with Buffy. Now she was telling him that she was miserable.

Spike couldn't deal with this now, around her anyway. He needed to kill something and he needed to kill it now. "I'm going to find the nest. Why don't you go pack a bag or something." It wasn't a question, but a command. "We'll leave tomorrow at dusk." He couldn't stand to look at her another second. He turned and walked in the direction the two vamps had taken earlier.

Sunnydale

"Happy Birthday, Dear Angela. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone clapped as Cordelia helped Angela blow out the candles on her first birthday cake. The sweet moment was ruined, though, when Angela dug her hand into the center of the cake and rubbed it off on her mother. Xander was quick with the paper towels, trying to get as much cake off Cordy as he could.

Willow stood back and watched the family together. They were perfect. 

"Will, are you feeling okay? Is your stomach sick?" Faith was whispering to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're holding your stomach like it hurts." Faith said and gestured at Willow's hands.

Willow looked down and noticed that her hands were covering her belly. She removed them hesitantly and looked at Faith with wide eyes. "I think we need to talk." Faith started to lead her away from the group, but Willow stopped her. "Not here. When we get home." Faith started to argue, but Willow had on her resolve face, so she conceded. 

Angel also stood apart from the group. As he looked at each one of his friends, he noticed how much they had changed. They didn't look 'old' they just looked really mature. Each one had grown into their own. They were so beautiful. And, as always, he thought of Buffy. He wanted to know what she looked like."

"Angel? Are you alright?" Angel turned to the blonde at his side and smiled. "I'm fine, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her to where he could hold her and she could lean back into him. "Do you ever want one?" She asked. Angel considered it for a minute, and shook his head. "No. I've accepted that I can't have one, so I never really think about it." And he added to himself, 'And I've accepted that it wouldn't be Buffy's, so I don't really care'.

Beth knew that her lover was a vampire, and she knew that the entire group had lost someone that they never talk about, and that Angel grieved the most for whoever it was, but that was the extent of it. She knew that Angel loved her totally and completely, and as far as she was concerned, that's all she needed.

Still, she did think about marriage a lot. And recently, she had been thinking about a baby. She wanted Angel in her life permanently, and she wanted to start a family with him. But she couldn't get over the fact that he seemed to be content with where they were in the relationship. She'd have to talk to Cordelia or Faith. They seemed to be Angel's best friends, so she knew they had to have some inside scoop that she didn't. 

Of course, she had an ulterior motive. She didn't like the closeness that those two girls had with her Angel. She didn't like the fact that they might know something about him that she didn't. But she would fix that problem. She would fix all of their problems. Once Elizabeth Winters set her mind on something, she accomplished it. Steeled by that thought, Beth turned her mind back on the party.

Later that night: Faith and Willow's apartment

"Okay, Will, let's talk. What was bothering you at the party?"

Willow had been trying to figure out a way to tell Faith what she wanted, but every time what she said in her head seemed too stupid to actually say. She and Faith had been together for a while, but this was a big commitment. Maybe Faith wasn't ready for such a huge step.

"Will?" Faith was really worried now. Whenever Willow had a problem, a really big one, you could see that she was trying to figure out what to say in her head, that and she chewed the left side of her bottom lip. Faith smiled. Willow noticed Faith's smile and became a little disconcerted. 

"What are you smiling for?" She asked hesitantly

"You're getting more nervous with every second, just come out with it and tell me what's going on."

"Well, there really is no easy way to say this to you. I know we've been together for a while, and things have been great. Really, really great. But what if I want something, but you don't want that something and then we aren't so great anymore. I would have ruined a perfectly good relationship because I wanted something and you didn't-"

"Shhh" Faith put her fingers over Willow's mouth. "Just out with it already."

Willow took a deep breath and took Faith's hands in hers. "I want a baby."

Buffy stood outside the door of the mansion on Crawford Street. She had to do this. She raised her hand, and knocked tentatively on the door. 'No. I can't do this yet.' Buffy turned to leave when the door opened up behind her. "Buffy?"

Buffy slowly turned towards the door. He hadn't changed; well, duh, vampire, but he looked the same. She ran into his arms. He felt the same. She took a breath and, dear lord, the man even had the same smell. "I've missed you Angel."

He was holding her so tightly, and kept on saying word of love into her hair over and over again. "I missed you too. But it's okay now. You're home now…Are you ready to go back?…Hey?…Are you listening?…Slayer!?"

"What?" Buffy was dazed. Spike was standing in front of her. "I said, are you bloody well ready to go back?"

Buffy smiled up at him. "Yes. I'm ready."

The Harris' Home

Cordelia and Xander were sitting on their living room floor, taking a walk down Memory Lane. Their yearbooks were spread out across the floor, and they were taking turns reading the signatures and messages that were written years ago.

Cordelia was reading a message from Harmony "Cordelia. I'm sorry you took such a hideous fall from grace. But hopefully you will be able to redeem yourself. Your prom dress was a good start. Have a great summer!" 

"Oh God. What did I wear to prom?" Cordelia said, laughing.

"The dress I bought for you." Xander said smugly

Cordelia had just flipped to the prom page when the doorbell rang. She picked up Angela and shifted her from one hip to another as she went to the door. She was less than pleased to see Beth standing on the other side.

"Hi, Cordy. Is this a bad time?" Beth was all smiles as she walked past Cordelia

"Well, actually…"

"I really needed someone to talk to. Do you have a minute? "It's just his thing with Angel…" She continued, heedless of Cordelia's wishes.

"I want to marry Angel." Cordelia stopped at Beth's admission. "Why?" Cordelia asked because that was the only word that came to her mouth.

"I just think that we need to move our relationship forward. We're crazy about each other. We're in love! It's just that you're his best friend, and I was wondering what the best approach to take would be?" Beth finished with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

"Beth, to be perfectly honest…" what Cordy, 'he doesn't love you' 'you're a substitute for his soul mate' 'I wouldn't let him marry you if my life depended on it'…"I'm really not the best person to ask about this." 

"But you two are so close."

"Not that close, really. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Cordy? Who's there?"

"Hi Xander!" Beth made her way to the living room where Xander still sat with the yearbooks.

"Beth. What a surprise!" He gave Cordelia a look to which she responded by nodding him towards the kitchen.

"Uh, Beth. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd love some water, thank you."

Xander followed Cordy into the kitchen to find out what was going on. Beth sat down on the couch, and noticed the prom layout. She bent over and picked up the annual. She was reading one of the captions 'Buffy Summers dances the night away after winning the title of Class Protector'. Class Protector? What an odd superlative to give out. Beth looked at the picture and froze. It was a picture of a beautiful blonde in a pink dress. She was looking up at a man with so much love in her eyes that a blind person would have been able to see it. But the part that bothered her the most was that the man holding her so tightly was HER Angel.

Beth couldn't do anything but stare at the girl. She looked like…no! Her mouth was dry. She had to leave; she had to get away from this book. Beth stood up and practically ran out of the house.

Back in the kitchen, Xander was looking at Cordelia as if she lost her mind. "What's so wrong with that. She loves him. As perverse as that seems, I can't see this as a bad thing. Angel needs someone. He needs to get on with his life. It was harder for me to admit than anyone, but she isn't coming. Buffy hasn't been here for almost ten years. I gave up thinking that she would come walking through the door. We all have to deal with that. Especially Angel."

Cordelia knew he was right. It was just that she had a problem with Beth. Could Angel have found ANYONE who looked more like Buffy? Same stature, same hair, the same eyes, the same…look. It was creepy when Angel first introduced her to everyone. They all saw the resemblance. Nobody wanted to say anything to Angel, though. Now, seeing how far this relationship might go, Cordelia desperately wished she had said something to him. I mean, come on! Buffy Summers, Beth Winters. Creepy. Well, it was out of her hands now. 

Xander and Cordelia walked back into the living room, but Beth had left. Lying on the couch was the annual. Xander picked it up and handed it to Cordelia. It was open to the page where Angel and Buffy would dance for eternity. "I think she might have just figured out a piece to the puzzle." Cordelia couldn't be upset about this. It should have come out years ago. It was inevitable. 

Angel was standing on the front porch of his house. He usually came out here to think or clear his mind or meditate. Tonight he was meditating. That is, until Beth came around from the driveway. "Angel." Her voice was low and calm, but there was something under it that Angel couldn't figure out.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Who. Is. Buffy?"

Angel became considerably paler. He stared at Beth as if she had just grown three heads. "How…" Angel shook his head and turned to go inside. Beth got to him first though, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Is she who I've been fighting all this time? Is she the one you already fell in love with? Who IS SHE!"

Angel didn't know when he began to cry. Just that he didn't want to deal with it. Ever. "Please don't ask me about her, Beth. Please. I…I really, really, can't talk about her. Don't force me to." His eyes were pleading with her. Her heart broke for him, but not as much as it would if she didn't finish what she came here to tell him. "I've always known that there was someone, or something that kept you apart from me. I know what it is now. But that doesn't change anything. You have to choose, Angel. Me…or your ghost. If I don't have some sort of commitment from you, I can't go on like this."

This got Angel's attention. 'She can't leave' he thought 'Bu-Beth can't leave me. I can't lose her again…' In one swift move, Angel had Beth in his arms. "Don't leave me Beth. I need you." He was crying, and her resolve was breaking. She had to do it now or she wouldn't ever do it. "Ask me, Angel. Ask me now, or I walk." She held her breath.

Angel felt something then. Something he couldn't explain. The feeling was so familiar, yet so painful. He pushed it aside. He knew what he had to do. He pulled away from Beth and looked her right in her hazel eyes. He only saw Buffy there. "Please marry me. Don't ever leave me. I love you." 

"Are you ready for this? 'Cause, if you're not…we can wait." 

"Spike, I need this. I need to see him. It's been way too long. Besides, what other choice do I have?"

"Well, we did land on Japan. We could always go fishing?"

Buffy just smiled up at him. She knew he was just trying to help her, and it really touched her. But she needed her Angel more than anything else. She took a deep breath and walked around to the front of the house she knew he lived in.

"…Marry me. Don't ever leave me. I love you." Buffy wished that she could remove the stake she knew was embedded in her heart, just so she could scream. Scream and kick and pull and bite and do anything that would take that girl out of Angel's arms. Anything to take back those words that he had just said to another woman.

Buffy knew she was crying. She knew that Spike was holding her up. She knew that Angel was going to marry another woman. Her mind was screaming. It wouldn't stop. "Oh God…Angel?" And then her world went black.

Buffy woke up later on that night. Everything came rushing back, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything. Spike was sitting on a plot in the cemetery, holding her. God, she really felt dead. She wondered if this is what they all felt like. She needed to get up. She needed to get away from this town. "Spike?" Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. "Will you bait my hook for me?" 

That was all Spike needed. If she had shed another tear, he would have gone back and killed his fucking Sire. Instead, he picked her up and cradled her in her arms. They had a long trip ahead of them.

Please review and tell me what you think! I'd be grateful…


	5. Once in a Lifetime

****

The characters of BtVS and Angel do not belong to me. Beth and Eve do.

A/N: I keep writing with the intent to get B and A together and end it once and for all, but I always chicken out. I really have no idea how much longer this is going to last…hang in there.

Faith and Willow were holding hands, making there way towards Angel's house. They could barely contain their excitement. Faith was extremely skeptical at first, but she and Willow talked it over, and decided that they could do it. They could raise a baby together. Angel was the first person on their list to tell. They were almost to Angel's house when a strange feeling washed over Faith. She came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. 

"Faith? What is it." Willow asked. Faith didn't here her. Her senses were screaming. She was looking all around and her gaze stopped on a shadow. It looked like a man, but she knew it was a vampire. He was almost gone into the woods. 

"Will, wait here." Then Faith started after him. Coming up on him quickly, she could tell that he was carrying something. It was a girl, she could tell after her speed ate more distance between them. The vampire seemed to notice her. With one look behind him, he began to run with the girl still in his arms.

He disappeared around the cemetery wall, and Faith followed. Rounding the wall, she looked around, but he was gone. A chill crept up her spine. She had to catch her breath. It wasn't running that had her gasping for breath, it was the vampire she saw. He looked so much like Spike. And if it was Spike, then the girl he was carrying was probably- 'NO!' Faith's mind yelled, and she covered her ears, hoping that it would block out what she was thinking. 

It couldn't be happening again. When Faith realized that Buffy was gone for good, she had started seeing Buffy everywhere. At the mall, the bar, out on patrol, everywhere. It had taken a long time to realize that Buffy wasn't there. It couldn't be happening… Not again. Faith took a deep breath to calm down. She gave one last look around the cemetery.

Slowly, she began to walk back to Willow. "Faith? What's wrong, what happened?" Willow was becoming panicked. Faith looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Nothing. I didn't see anything. No one was there." Faith gave Willow a shaky smile and took her hand again. "Let's go tell Angel our news."

Angel and Beth pulled apart. She put her cheek over his still heart and smiled. She finally had everything she wanted. Angel rested his chin on the top of her head. The feeling Angel had was beginning to dim, and by the time that Willow and Faith reached the porch, he couldn't remember.

"Oh. Hey Beth, we didn't mean to intrude…" Willow started.

"No. Not at all" Angel said as he stepped back from Beth.

"Well, Faith and I have some news, and we wanted you to be the first to hear it." Willow grabbed Faith's hand

"Isn't that something…" Beth began "Angel and I have some news of our own…"

Council Head Quarters, England

The man sat behind his desk, systematically shredding piece after piece of paper. "I've reached my limits with you. I gave an order, and time and time again you have failed." He picked up another sheet of paper, and began ripping it into pieces. "You have yet to find the older Slayer, and your 'assassin' doesn't seem to have the nerve to get the second Slayer. If you were in my shoes, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"Sir. I'm not offering an excuse, but a reason. We have evidence that is of extreme astonishment."

"Tell me what could be more important than terminating the Slayers?"

"We have a source that has become friendly with an orphanage volunteer-

The old man slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up. "What in the bloody HELL does this have to do with the Slayer!"

"Sir. Quite by accident, our source gained information, and followed up. The results are quite unbelievable." The old man nodded his head, signaling the man to continue. "We have reason to believe that one of the children at the orphanage, a little girl, is the daughter of Rupert Giles and Jennifer Calendar

"Hmm." The man tapped his fingers on the desk. "Why is the child still there? Why has no one picked her up?"

"Miss Calendar left specific instructions for the child. Not just anyone may adopt her. There are certain questions that one must be able to answer first."

"How old is the child?"

"Seven years old, sir."

I know Rupert Giles. There is no way that he would leave a child of his own flesh and blood in an orphanage. I'd bet the council that Rupert never knew of this. And if Rupert had no knowledge, I doubt his motley crew would know. So…Miss Calendar's gypsy lineage didn't end with her… I wonder what would have caused her to take such an extraordinary precaution?" He paused, looking at the young man in his office. "I'm giving you one more chance. If you fail me again, you will never live to regret it… Bring me the girl. Do whatever you have to do, but get me that girl!" 

The young man started for the door, but was stopped by the quiet, menacing voice behind him. "And since we know at least where one of our Slayers is living, why don't you finish what should have been done seven years ago. We have someone close to them, do we not? No more mistakes, Alex."

The Sunnydale Smiles Orphanage

Faith and Willow walked down the hall behind one of the workers. "It amazes me how many children actually end up here. Every day there are more and more children that have lost their parents. It's odd, really. I don't know of any other town as small as Sunnydale that has this many children."

Faith and Willow just looked at each other. They were all reminders that even though they save so many; they can never get to everyone in time.

"You aren't exactly what we call typical parents, but you are both respected in this community and I'm sure that you can offer so much to whichever wonderful child you decide to adopt. I want to take you to the playroom. It is activity time, and children of all ages will be there. We like to keep the children close to each other."

The woman led Faith and Willow into the room, and into complete chaos. There were children everywhere. Running and shouting and playing. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Faith and Willow just stood back and took it all in. 

"Feel free to walk around and talk to the children."

Faith and Willow went opposite directions, stopping to watch children play, or talk to an inquisitive kid. Willow looked up from tying a little boy's shoe and saw a little girl sitting by the window and Willow felt drawn to her for some reason. Maybe it was the way she sat, held herself, or her concentration on the book she was reading. Whatever it was, she felt like she knew the little girl with the dark brown hair.

Willow sat down beside her. The little girl looked up and Willow gasped in shock. She couldn't look away from the girl's eyes... Giles eyes. She was stunned. She couldn't move or speak. The girl's voice snapped her out of it. "You're the one, aren't you?"

"Which one?" she asked confused. 

"The one that's supposed to take me away. I have dreams about someone taking me away from here. Are you the one?" 

"Do you want me to take you?" Willow asked hesitantly

The little girl grabbed Willow's face between her hands. She pulled Willow closer to her, close enough that their noses touched. Giles' eyes stared straight into hers, never flinching. Finally, the little girl pulled back and nodded her head. "You're the one." She said with complete certainty.

"What's your name?" Willow asked in wonder

The girl just smiled up at her. "Eve Giles. What's yours?"

Willow looked around frantically for Faith. She spotted her on the far side of the room, talking to the woman that had brought them into the room. Willow looked back at the little girl. "Eve, I'm going to talk to Miss Megan. I'll be right back."

"Ask Miss Megan about me." Willow stopped in her tracks and turned back to the little girl.

"If you ask Miss Megan about me, she'll tell you how special I am." Willow looked back over to Faith and Megan, turned back to the little girl again, and whispered in her ear, "I think I already know". Then Willow made her way across the room.

"Eve is a very special little girl. We've never had another child here that shares her story. Her parents actually died before she was born. A friend of mine works in a clinic, and he says that Mrs. Giles had specific instructions as to when to proceed with the invitro fertilization process. Then Mrs. Giles came here and gave us more than enough money to see to Eve's expenses. But it was very clear that the process should only take place when Mr. and Mrs. Giles were deceased."

"When can we start the paperwork?" Willow asked

Megan looked back and forth between Faith and Willow. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Mrs. Giles was very clear on the stipulation that not just any be able to adopt the child. There are a series of questions that should be asked, and if and only if all questions are answered correctly would we begin adoption procedures."

"I think Willow can answer almost anything that has to do with" She paused "Mrs. Giles?"

"Oh, they aren't about her. The questions regard Mr. Giles."

"Piece of cake!" Willow said, getting very excited.

"Okay, the first question is 'What was Mr. Giles called by the people who loved him most?"

"Giles" Willow and Faith answered in unison

Megan smiled and continued. "What is Mr. Giles' favorite drink?"

"Earl Grey" Faith said

"With just a tad bit of whiskey…" Willow finished, looking a little sheepish

"No way!" Faith looked at her totally shocked "He did not!"

"Yeah, I caught him one time…"

"Well" Megan cut in "Earl Grey with whiskey is correct." 

Megan looked back down at the questions. "The next question is confusing for me. 'Who was the Scourge of Europe?'" Megan looked expectantly at the girls.

Very quietly, Willow said, "Angel". Megan started to shake her head, but stopped when Faith stood up.

"It's Angelus. NOT Angel!" Willow reached up and grabbed Faith's hand.

"I'm sorry, Faith. That's not what I meant. It wasn't Angel." Faith took a deep breath and sat down again.

Megan gave them both an odd look, but continued. "Angelus is right. The final question isn't really a question. I suppose it will make since to you both. It simply says 'Pride and Joy'."

Willow's face turned red and tears started to form over her eyes. She tried to hide them, but didn't succeed. She jumped up and ran out of the room. Megan looked after her, and then turned her stunned gaze on Faith. Megan didn't say anything to Faith, though. Whatever she was about to say was forgotten as soon as she looked at Faith's face. The girl seemed to age about thirty years and the sadness in her eyes was unbearable. Megan looked away quickly and started to put her papers away.

"Buffy". Megan's head jerked up. It wasn't that she answered the question correctly, it was the voice that said it. A voice that did not belong to a young girl. Faith's voice sounded old and harsh. It sounded bitter and sorrowful. It sounded a million miles away, but still ringed in Megan's ears as if it Faith had screamed it.

Six months later

Angel and Beth stood in front of the priest. No one stood beside them, because no one was asked to. The gang was seated in the third row, because Beth's family sat in the first two. Cordelia sat on the end, unconsciously rubbing her one again pregnant stomach, while thinking up baby names. Xander was next to her, holding Angela and trying to keep her happy by playing 'peek-a-boo'. Willow sat beside Xander, her hand resting on the back of Eve's head, and supervised her work in a coloring book. Faith was on the other side of Eve, reading a book she had smuggled in. Anya and Oz, still totally platonic, were on the other end, and Anya could be heard saying 'shh' to Oz every couple of minutes. 

All in all, the Scoobies looked completely uninterested in what was taking place. Everyone was jolted back to the ceremony when Beth's family broke out into applause. Obligated to do something, they all stood and clapped half-heartedly as the couple passed them going down the aisle.

Xander, once pleased with the fact of Angel moving on, changed his tune shortly after Beth and Angel announced their engagement. Beth had changed drastically. Where as before she was more than eager to join the group, eager to the point of annoying, now she wanted nothing to do with them, and kept Angel away from them using one ploy after the other. Everyone recognized what she was doing, everyone except Angel. Cordelia was actually surprised that they had even been invited to the wedding. Faith had been in a bad mood ever since she received her invite. As the day drug on, however, her mood became volatile. Right before the ceremony she had decreed, rather loudly, that she would stay at home with Eve, because she would not permit the young girl to be around such evil. Willow had threatened her. 

No one was looking forward to the reception. They had just met Beth's family, and they were already asking questions about how soon children would be in the picture. This, of course, made everyone uncomfortable. Everyone except Faith, who thought the question was the funniest thing in the world. She would just chuckle and say that Angel probably had a long time to go before that happened, then she would chuckle again. Beth's family already thought the girl was a bit strange, but then again, Beth had told them about Faith's past…in length.

It wasn't any of their affair, though. This is what Angel wanted, so they would stick by his decision. No matter how horribly wrong it was.

Chicago

"That's not what I meant!" Buffy easily caught the fist of the vampire she was fighting and broke his arm, then she jumped up and broke a tree branch off, and shoved the sharp end into the vampire's heart.

Spike was dodging kicks and punches being thrown at him by another vamp. "Well, if you want to go to Paris, then you will have to learn how to speak it. That's the rule. You forgo spinning the globe in favor of deciding on your own, and you have to learn the language before we go there." Getting bored, he jumped up and pulled a stake out of his ankle holster, and shoved it into his foe.

Dusting herself off, Buffy glared at him. "We're not going there for vacation, Spike. There's a master vampire. I've read the articles in their newspapers and it can't be anything else. I know the signs."

"I'll make a deal with you, Slayer. I'll give you French lessons, and if you've got the hang of it in say…six weeks, we'll go."

Buffy stopped in her tracks and stared at his back. "SIX MEASLEY WEEKS! I took Spanish for two semesters and I can't even say 'My name is…'!"

"Well, then you'll have to apply yourself a bit more, won't you?" Spike gave her that amused look that made her feel ten years old.

"I should stake you. I really should. I can't imagine why I even let you go places with me. You know, besides the fact that you get great deals on fake passports."

Spike smiled and hit her upside the head. She stuck her tongue out at him. "You wouldn't know what to do without me, Slayer." Then he slung an arm over her shoulder and they walked back to their hotel.

Spike and Buffy weren't tired after the slaying, so they decided to watch a couple of movies and order room service. There was a paper lying on the bed, open to the front page. She recognized it as a Sunnydale paper before she could read it. She stopped a good deal away from it and looked at Spike. "I thought we canceled that! I don't want anything from that STUPID town in here!"

"Calm down, luv. We'll just throw it out, okay?" Spike went to the paper and bent down to pick it up. His hand came to an abrupt halt, as he was about to throw it in the can. He slowly brought it back and read the front page again and again. Then he looked at Buffy.

She knew what it said. Spike never gave her that pitiful and angry look unless there was something to pity her for and anger him. In fact, she had seen that look only one other time. The night that she saw Angel proposing to another woman. She knew exactly what the paper said. Her heart died a little more. There was only one sliver left of it still beating, and she wished desperately for that piece to die as well. She didn't want to feel anything. She didn't want to feel the hurt and betrayal that she felt now. She didn't want Spike to look that way at her. She didn't want any of it.

Buffy knew that there were tears in her eyes, but she told herself that it would be fine. Everything was going to be okay. She just needed to calm down. She heard Spike, but couldn't understand why he was yelling and crying. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him that everything was going to be all right. But as she took a breath, she realized that her throat was raw and sore. Spike was holding her in a flash. She realized that his cheeks were dry. She reached up to touch them, but her hands were shaking. Three things crossed her mind as she slowly sank to the floor. One, Spike hadn't been yelling or crying. Two, she really wished she had been able to make it to the bathroom before her lunch paid her another visit. Three, she wanted to die.

****


End file.
